


Teardrops on my laptop

by Historymaker99



Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historymaker99/pseuds/Historymaker99
Summary: Phil wants dan to see how much he loves him so badly but will he ever? *based on teardrops on my guitar by Taylor swift





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *this first chapter is the correct lyrics for the song and the second chapter is the real story and the lyrics are tweaked a tad*

Drew looks at me,  
I fake a smile so he won't see,  
What I want, what I need,  
And everything that we should be,  
I'll bet she's beautiful,  
That girl he talks about,  
And she's got everything that I've had to live without,  
Drew talks to me,  
AndI laugh 'cause it's just so funny,  
That I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me,  
He says he's so in love,  
He's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night,  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star,  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
Drew walks by me,  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be,  
She better hold him tight,  
Give him all her love,  
Look in those beautiful eyes,  
And know she's lucky 'cause,  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star,  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
So I'll drive home alone,  
As I turn out the light,  
I'll put his picture down,  
And maybe get some sleep tonight,  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart,  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up,  
But there's never enough,  
And he's all the I need to fall into,  
Drew looks at me,  
I fake a smile so he won't see.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the real story so here ya go!

He's great phil no wait he's amazing”!

Dan looks at me I fake a smile so he won't see that I want and I need everything that we should be

I'll bet he's handsome that guy he talks about and he's got everything that I have to live without.

“Hey Phil why did Sarah fall off the swing”? “I don't know”. “Because she didn't have any arms”. “That's terrible”!

Dan talks to me I laugh because it's so funny (sometimes) that I can't even see anyone when he's with me

“I'm so in love phil but it hurts he doesn't know I love him”! “Why can't you just tell him dan”? “It's not the right time I have to get it just right”.

He says he's so in love he's finally got right I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night?

He's the the reason for the teardrops on my laptop the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star. He's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do.

“Where are you going dan”? “Out”. “Oh okay”.

Dan walks by me can't he tell that I can't breathe? And there he goes so perfectly the kind of flawless I wish I could be.

“I think I'm going to tell him soon phil i can't keep hiding it much longer”. “Really”? “Yeah”. “Good for you”.

He better hold him tight give him all his love look in those beautiful eyes and know he's lucky cause

Dans the reason for the teardrops on my laptop the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star he's the song in the car I keep singing don't why I do.

Phil heads to the store by taxi to pick up some groceries when he gets home dans bedroom light is out so phil knows he's asleep

So I'll drive home alone and turn out the light.

Phil looks at the picture of him and dan on his bedside table and with a sigh he places it face down.

I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight!

He's the reason for the teardrops on my laptop

Phil let's out a sob as it finally crashes and breaks is heart that dan will never be able to be with him.

The only one who has enough of me to break my heart he's the song in the car I keep singing don't why I do. He's the time taken up but there's never enough.

A knock on his bedroom door shakes phil back to reality. “Come in” he croaks. “Phil you okay” dan asks walking in. “S-sure”. “Phil you're crying”. Phil rubs his eyes quickly and sighs. “It's Nothing dan it's just something stupid”. “You can tell me” dan says sitting by him on the bed. “Promise not to laugh”? “I promise phil”. 

“I-I have a crush on you”. The room goes silent. “See I knew it was stupid to tell-” phil is cut off as dan kisses him. 

“You bloody idiot” dan whispers. “Didn't you realize you were the one I was dropping hints about”? “Y-you mean the guy you were talking about-” “has been you all along phil it always has been you and only you”. “I love you dan” phil says hugging him. “I love you too phil”.

He's all I need to fall into 

Dan looks at me

And I give him the biggest smile he has ever seen


End file.
